Jennifer's Diary
by WellYaKnow
Summary: It is about a girl (Jennifer) recording in her diary her adventure of how she found a world like narnia in a tree ruled by gnomes you'll love it if you like narnia or diary of a teenage girl.


My name is Jennifer Akney. I live in the centre of the Black Forest. _All_ my life I haven't been allowed to leave my house and I have been home schooled.I have always wondered what happens in my surroundings. _Even my_ windows are blocked up with wood. My Dad makes animals and other creative things out of wood for a living and my mum just stays at home to teach and to care for me. I am an only child. I've always wanted a baby sister but then again I like being by myself and I wouldn't want to fight with a brother or sister 24/7. This is my diary of how I discovered a Narnia like world in my garden.

* * *

Chapter 1- Lonely Days

Monday 16th July 2002,

Dear Diary,

Today is like all days. Silent, Warm and Lonely. I've never had a friend before. Never a pet nor a communicating device. I wonder what it's like to play with another or talk about how days go by. So today I did something I shouldn't have done. I went mum was out at the market getting some emergency headache pills. My dad was out working (he's working on his best thing yet, toucans). I was alone. I'd never been alone before. Untill now. My Mum was counting on me to do nothing all began when my mum left she said these exact words to me, "Jenny, I'm off to the pharmacy. I'm trusting you not to leave the house. I won't be long"So I replied, "Yeah Whatever!" Big Mistake. I went to get a drink out the cupboard when I noticed a hammer that my Dad probably uses for his work. Thats when it hit me. The idea. The inspiration. I grabbed the hammer and headed for my window as fast as I could because the pharmacy was only 2 miles away from here. I smashed the wood that was protecting my window it didn't work the first time but it did the fourth. I climbed out the window and was amazed by the view. It was way better than i expected it to be. After all those years today is the day my dreams come true. Finally. I could smell the flowers and the rain that is almost dried up from two days ago. I could see the trees all around me. Hundreds of them. I could hear the birds tweeting, singing cheerful songs. I could feel the cold breeze swishing in my ear. I closed my eyes. Pictured it in my head. Opened my eyes. I wasn't dreaming. I was so happy I started skipping round the garden. That's when i noticed a little door at the back of a tree. It had a note on it saying, 'If you can see this, you are destined for greatness'. Knowing I had just little time left, I went wasn't as small as I expected it to be. In fact it was huge. Greeting me by the front door was a gnome. He had a red hat, a white beard and a blue tunic. He said to me, "Why hello there. The name's Patrick. And who might you be?" So I replied with a sweet gentle but scared voice, "My name is Jennifer. Where am I?" I looked around in a way that made Patrick look puzzled. "You mean, you've never been here before?" asked Patrick with a puzzled look on his face. "Nope. Never in my life." I replied. Patrick went over to a notice board labelled 'Great Achievements'. He unpinned a picture that was a spitting image of me it had the same hair and same eyes. "Wait what did you say your name was again?" asked Patrick as if he was on to something. So I said, "Jennifer. Jennifer Akney." Patrick had a suprising look on his face. "Well I never. Your Great Grandma looks exactly like you! She was also like you. She found this world when she was bored one day. Did you know she was never allowed outside!" So I being as gobsmacked as i was, I replied to that comment, "Me too! `You see, my mum is at the pharmacy and my dad is at work. Oh dear! I've just remembered, my mum is going to be back any minute now. It's been lovely to meet you but I have to fix my window and ..." Then Patrick interrupted, "...relax one hour in our time is equal to one minute in your time so you've only been here basically a second." So at that point I was still pinching myself trying to wake me up. But it's true I'm not dreaming. "May I ask. Do Gnomes have any kind of powers?"I asked in a hope that he would say yes. Patrick replied to Jennifer's question that her grandma asked when she first found that world called... I think they called it, Willowtopia. Yes that's it because it was in a willow tree. Any way this is how Patrick replied, "Of course we do. Do you read your fairy tales! We can do anything a human wishes." That is when my heart stopped for 4.7 seconds. I really felt like I was dreaming. I really did. "Awesome can you make me fly, can you get me a pony ooh I've always wanted a ..." So Patrick interrupts me again. " Before you get too exited. Know this. In order for you to get a wish you have to be wearing a special necklace" Me being clueless and dumb say, "that's okay by me where is it?" " Your Grandma passed it down to your mum. She has it." At that moment it felt like I'd been shot and I only had 10 seconds to live. My bottom lip dropped and I looked as shocked as my mum was when she found out she was pregnant. So I said "I can try but if my mum finds out I've been out the house she'll go mental!" Patrick with a look on his face that was almost like he thought I was a looser said, "Ok then lets just get you back in your house like you had never come out." So I being an absolute dur brain said, "But what about my window, It's all smashed?" Patrick says," Don't worry I'll use my magic to get you in your house and your window fixed. In fact why don't you take this 'watch' it will buzz and appear with my face on it and I will transfer you here every time we need you or you can press this button and it will automatically bring you here," as Patrick said that he was pointing at a button on the watch. "Ta ta for now" Patrick said as he was pressing the button to take me home and seal the window back up. When my mum got back she suspected nothing.


End file.
